1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to chip stack packages, methods of fabricating the same, electronic systems including the same and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of smaller, faster, multi-functional and higher performance portable electronic devices, small, thin and light semiconductor packages are increasingly desirable in the electronics industry. In general, a semiconductor package may include a single semiconductor chip. Recently, however, a chip stack package has been developed to include a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips, which perform different functions, in order to implement high performance electronics devices.
A plurality of stacked semiconductor chips in each chip stack package may have substantially the same size or different sizes. When the semiconductor chips in each chip stack package have substantially the same size, an upper semiconductor chip may be stacked over a lower semiconductor chip such that two chips cross each other. When the semiconductor chips in each chip stack package have different sizes, an upper semiconductor chip may have a greater size than that of a lower semiconductor chip, may be stacked over the lower semiconductor chip. In both cases, the upper semiconductor chip may have at least one overhang. The overhanging portion, which protrudes from an underlying sidewall of the lower semiconductor chip, is defined as an overhang and will be referred to as such hereafter. Since such an overhang of the upper semiconductor chip is not supported by the lower semiconductor chip, when a force is exerted on the overhang, the overhang is prone to deflections. Accordingly, the overhang of the upper semiconductor chip may cause some failures during fabrication of the chip stack package.